An Invasion
by maranatha517
Summary: To all those interested, I am moving this into the Fairy Tale category, considering that this is more fairy talish...but don't worry, it may, or may not, turn into a parable...
1. A Prologue

Prologue: They Are Coming...

A new day came when the Sun rose once more to shine upon the town, Rhodes. The winds, reluctantly, started to blow into the town, bringing with it a fresh breath of air, something that the town received abundantly...for the town was upon a hillside looking down upon the woods that surrounded it. It looked like any other day for the town.

The milkman was starting his routine, placing fresh milk onto the porches of the residents. His cheerful whistling alerted insomniacs, cats, and dogs that he was coming and prompted either biped or quadruped to come out of the home to receive his or her ware. Everyone knew the routine. The milkman would come, whistle and milk truck, then the newspaper boy (or girl in some cases) on bike, and finally, the cars of the town would slowly putter out of their garages and leave, almost in simultaneous motion.

For the milkman, this seemed like another ordinary day. What could this day have that no other days have? He may have thought this...or not. In either case, the milkman continued in his work, getting off his truck, putting milk, occasionally saying hi or ma'am to the residents, and getting back on the truck.

He was on his truck, looking straight onto his next route, letting the details pass by his eyes...he thought quietly to himself, partially to break the boredom, 'tree, tree, tree, dog, stop sign he stopped, then continued, Mr. Smith, tree, tree, tree, squirrel, squirrel, tree, squirrel, squirrel, two squirrels, fou-' Suddenly, the milkman stopped the truck. He rubbed his eyes and looked back. He grew pale at what he saw. They lined the streets and the telephone wires and the trees. Some flipped coins; others leaned upon the trees and posts; and others were writing the quantum equations that, inexplicably, the milkman knew was the answer to Nuclear Fusion. All were looking straight at him with their eyes. He turned back and started to look straight, whistling nervously. He zoomed on to his next destination, and finally got onto his next route. He got off the truck, put some milk, and without greeting the resident, turned to the truck. He got on. He took the keys, jangling. He put them shakily in the ignition.

He turned.

Nothing.

He turned again...

Nothing.

He was jittery. He was beginning to think that somehow THEY were involved. "They are coming..." he whispered. Quickly he closed the doors and locked them up, and closed the windows...

He waited.

And waited...

He felt something fuzzy shoot past his back. He turned. His eyes widened, pupils dilating. He opened his mouth...

The sleeping dogs woke and bayed…

The mayor of the town knew the town was in trouble. The people were fearful, moving in jittery manners. He wondered what it was that caused such a panic. He looked out into the woods, contemplating...when he saw something peculiar. A large brown mass was rushing up into his town. 'Is that sewage?' he thought. But he knew instinctively, that sewage does not go uphill. Suddenly, he heard screams. He opened into the outer office of the town hall, only to see pandemonium occur. Secretaries were screaming, the people were rushing about, crashing into each other, picking themselves up and crashing again into a water cooler, a filing cabinet, or a wall. Papers were flying and the phones were ringing like mad.

"What is it?" the mayor cried out. He grabbed a secretary and asked her, "WHAT IS IT?"

The secretary replied with the one word that he hoped he did not hear. Tornadoes, locusts, flies, hurricanes, firestorms, these were things he could deal with. Meteor storms,rampant thuderstorms, even, furious,irate nerdsstormingCity Hall all becauseof the seemingly unfair regulationson the IX-9JJX9b Calculators and how they actually differ superiorly to the inferior IX-9JJX9a Calculators,were some things he could deal with. But the word that threw him into frenzy was the one word that the secretary screamed out.

"SQUIRRRRRRRELLLLLSSSSSSS!"

"No..." the mayor whispered, letting the secretary go off to crash into the fourth wall, which inexplicably does not disturb the modern day reader at all. "It...how..." he started. He only said one other thing.

"They are coming..."


	2. Chapter 1: Before the Prologue

'Oh no,' thought the man with a shudder. 'It's her!'

As the young child came closer, the man, ravenous for escape from his arriving predicament, searched for multiple exits. However, this all proves to be fruitless, for the man, having been immobilized in a large body-cast, cannot be able to move one whit at all. He cannot believe that She is coming to him. 'Hasn't She caused enough trouble for me?' He thought. He brooded over all the memories that he had with this…this…girl. Just the mention of the word "girl" piles up revolting feelings in his stomach. The only thing that he hated more than this girl is strawberry yogurt. In fact he hated all the strawberry in the world, for the strawberries, along with this girl, has caused his eventual downfall to his enforced, albeit, temporary paralysis.

"HI MR. PROGENY!" screamed the girl in a voice that could break glass. "HOW IS YOUR DAY IN THE HOSPITAL?" And without waiting, nor realizing that the aforementioned Mr. Progeny cannot speak due to the fact that his mouth was numbed (which due to the allergy caused by a strawberry-flavored drug administered by an inept doctor on his mouth), continued on.

"SO LIKE I WAS LIKE WAITING FOR YOU OUT IN YOUR YARD AND LIKE I CRIED OUT 'MR. PROGENY, HEY WHERE ARE YOU!' AND THEN THIS OLD MAN, I THINK HIS NAME IS MR. RATSTORE, WAS ALL LIKE WHOA… The girl paused for a breath and then… AND ALL AND SAID, 'SHUT YER TRAP, GIRL! YOUR YELLIN' AND HOLLERIN' IS-' AND I SAID, 'HEY MR. RATSTORE, WHERE IS MR. PROGENY?' BUT HE COULDN'T ANSWER BECAUSE HE WAS YELLING AND SCREAMING ABOUT, SHOUTING SOMETHING LIKE 'MY HEARING AID! MY HEARING AID!' AND THEN HE LIKE DID THIS DRAMATIC FALL ON THE GROUND." And with that, Mary Sue (for that is her name), with her two years of acting school in her seven years of her life, makes an overdramatic fall to illustrate (futilely) to Mr. Progeny of the strange fall that happen to befell on his neighbor, the incorrectly identified Mr. Stanser. However, Mr. Progeny could not be able to observe this fall, having his peripheral vision blocked by the cast that imprisons him. Whether Mr. Progeny wanted to see, however, is a different story. After getting up from her fall, Mary Sue, not aware that she may as well have shouted onto a brick wall, continued on, to the horror of Mr. Progeny.

"AFTER THAT, I RAN UP TO MOMMY AND TOLD HER THAT MR. RATSTORE FELL DOWN AND WAS TWITCHING AND ALL AND LIKE MOMMY SUDDENLY LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS GONNA PUKE AND WITH THAT CALLED SOMEONE AND LIKE LATER OUT OF NOWHERE CAME THE MAILMAN WITH HIS GUN." The "mailman" that Mary Sue referred to was actually the policeman who happened to come to their house, many times with envelopes that more than often held such contents such as jury duty, warnings from the police department, and complaints that every neighbor filed against Mary Sue, but mainly of the latter two. Hence, his name.

"AND AFTER THAT" continued Mary Sue, "I LIKE RODE WITH MOMMY TO THE HOSPITAL TO SEE MR. RATSTORE AND WHEN I SAID HI TO HIM HE LIKE WOKE UP AND HE WAS LIKE SHOUTING AT EVERYTHING AND AT THE WALLS AND ESPECIALLY AT SOME GIRL NAMED BOB AND THEN I SAW YOU AND CAME UP TO SAY **HI**!" And with the last word, she shouted out "**HI**!" loud enough to wake up the sedated Mr. Stanser and send him again with his raving fits and his screams at the nonexistent girl named Bob.

Mary Sue listened to the ranting of Mr. Stanser for a moment with open-eyed-childish wonder and started, "AND THEN I…"

'Oh, please let this end!' thought Mr. Progeny as his eyes shifted from Mary Sue's mouth to her arms that are hiding in the back. 'What is it that Mary Sue is hiding behind her back?' he thought ominously. Then he realized it was suddenly silent. It was as if the radio, blaring obnoxiously, was suddenly cut off with the off switch. He then further realized that Mary Sue was watching him… to be more specific, his eyes.

"Mr. Progeny," started Mary Sue in a quieter but that wonderfully superficial nice tone, one that children use either to hide something or to give something when they are shy. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME STRAWBERRY YOGURT?" and without waiting for a response, she whipped out a large container of strawberry yogurt and started waving it in front of Mr. Progeny's eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Mr. Progeny with a mouth that miraculously opened wide enough to scream through the barrier of the body cast. And without a further ado, Mr. Progeny slumped within his body cast and fainted away.

"Mr. Progeny?" inquired an unruffled Mary Sue, "You shouldn't make fun of Mr. Ratstore by ranting like that. Hello? Mr. Progeny? MR. PROGENY!"

_One week later..._

As the time for removing the final cast came ever closer for Mr. Progeny, he started to reminisce of the times concerning him and Mary Sue. Many of the memories containing a bitter reminder of what the girl has done to him continue to haunt his mind, each nasty memory furtively rearing its ugly head within the recess of his mind, each memory in an ever growing echelon of its own, each echelon built from each level upward. To make matters worse, his memories are making a large deal over the consequences, meticulously listing each of them as if it matters. Though Mr. Progeny knows in his heart that the girl is well meaning, he still can't obviate the memories. He cannot obviate these memories from his mind since these memories have become stuck in his bitter frame in his mind, and he cannot but help dwell upon such awful catastrophes that have occurred to that…that…harbinger of doom.

He dwells on the past escapades that the girl has been involved, in ones that he himself was involved in and ones where he heard first, second, and even third-hand accounts of stories that the girl has done…oh how he wishes that she would go away…oh how he wishes that the girl would disappear…slowly, evil thoughts came into Mr. Progeny, about how the girl will end in her demises…about how he could finally attain that peace that he so lusts after…something that only the girl stands in the way of…

Then, he had a plan... an awful plan...Mr. Progeny had an evil, awful plan.


End file.
